v Esclava Temporal v
by ValeriaStewPattz
Summary: ONE-SHOOT "LEMMON" Isabella Swan, era la sumisa en turno del Guapo profesor Edward Cullen, ¿Podrá salir intacto el corazón de ambos? Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer! la historia es de mi autoria... solo juego un poco con ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Siempre fui un desastre, tenia que cuidar cada paso que daba no se podía confiar mucho en mis pies, pero para él yo soy perfecta eso es lo que menos le interesa, me dice que lo que le atrae mas de mi, es la imperfección con la que nací. Como todos los días iba a la carrera. El tiempo y yo no éramos buenos amigos siempre me traicionaba el despertador, de seguro el maestro me reprendería como siempre yo era su juguete siempre se descargaba conmigo, yo era la que pagaba el plato roto; debo aceptar que soy masoquista porque me encanta ser el centro de su atención aun cuando fuera para eso. Me encantaba ver sus ojos de un ámbar que eran furiosamente hermosos, mas cuando estaba enojado y me veía, provocando que mis piernas se volvieran gelatina, y mi respiración se volviera errática, los martilleos de mi corazón eran muy obvios hasta el grado de zumbar en mis oídos, pero tenia que tomar el control siempre me provocaba lo mismo, verlo era una verdadera perdición.

Si todos supieran que él era mio, bueno no totalmente mio solo a medias yo era la chica del turno, su esclava temporal; ya habíamos hablado el tema solo me utilizaría hasta que el quisiera y se enfadara de mi, mientras yo solo aprovecharía al máximo el tiempo que el me dedicara después me preocuparía de sanar las heridas de mi corazón. Si, fui tan estúpida como para enamorarme perdidamente de él, fue a primera vista soy tan débil que caí en su encanto, aun cuando él me decía que no buscaba amor solo desahogar esa pasión arrebatadora que sentía por mi, simple debía aprovechar no podía hacer mas.

Ya había aceptado ahora tenia que disfrutar y ser feliz por lo mucho o poco que durara,

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando estaba frente a la puerta del salón, tome aire profundamente y di tres suaves toques a la puerta, segundos después escuche una voz melodiosa y dulce, mi maestra de Español y su enseñanza I, era tan amable y dulce pero yo la odiaba, la veía como una perra y una mujer realmente peligrosa, estaba enamorada de MI PROFESOR, porque es mio y de nadie más…

Hola señorita Swan por qué llega retrasada?-

Dijo la muy arpía, siempre me hacia lo mismo disfrutaba dejarme en vergüenza frente a mis compañeros, tomando en cuenta que soy muy tímida.. bueno tímida con todos menos con mi profesor.

Perdone usted maestra, el despertador me traiciono, solo no sonó y me quede dormida.-

Todos mis compañeros se rieron a carcajadas mientras yo me ponía colorada no por la pena, sino por la rabia que me daba esta estúpida, algún día me las pagaría de eso que no quedara la menor duda

Muy bien señorita, ya lleva 2 retardos otro más y no tendrá derecho a examen, pase a sentarse-

Le dedique una sonrisa falsa y pase a sentarme a mi lugar enfrente, sí, soy muy aplicada y creo que por eso el maestro me eligió "Por bonita, tierna, sexi e inteligente" sus palabras me atraparon y ahí fue cuando realmente caí rendida ante el.

No importaba que fuera una sumisa yo lo quiero y quiero tenerlo para mi, por el tiempo que él quiera.

Tenía que aceptarlo, veo muros con tranchete por todos lados, es decir si veo a una mujer ya creo que me lo quiere quitar, pero quizá sea mi subconsciente que me trae a mi realidad. La maestra para nada se porto grosera pero yo lo interprete así, ella verdaderamente se preocupa por mí, yo la quiero, pero el miedo de que me quite a mi profesor es muy fuerte. Sin desearlo soy tan dependiente de él, pero tengo que manejarlo lo más inteligentemente posible el no soporta que las mujeres sean empalagosas, y estén encima de él todo el tiempo.

Tomo asiento y comienzo a tomar notas de lo que la maestra nos está diciendo, su clase me gusta es de esas maestras dinámicas que no te aburren con teorías que nada que ver. Una vez culminada su clase suspire, guarde mis cosas y camine junto a Alice, ella es mi mejor amiga siempre está conmigo y me apoya, aunque claro la estoy traicionando no le he contado nada; solo sabe que estoy saliendo con alguien pero no sabe quien, es doloroso el saber que no tienes a tu amiga para que te ayude dándote consejos o solo por compartir la experiencia.

Alice, sabes por qué el profesor Cullen no nos dio clases a la primera hora?-

Mi amiga voltio a verme con el ceño fruncido

Annie, ¿sabes en que día vives? es viernes, el maestro Cullen nos toca hasta la ultima hora-

Verdaderamente con este hombre no sabía en que día, año, o mes vivía tenía mi mundo al revés, solo le dedique una sonrisa de pena a mi amiga que me veía con una sonrisa picara.

Las dos caminamos juntas a nuestra próxima clase, estar en una especialidad para "hombres" no era lo mío, si haciendo cosas de mujeres me meto en cada problema ahora lidiando con obstáculos mas grandes siento que no voy a poder con ello. Para mi bueno o mala suerte el prefecto se acercó a mí.

Señorita Brandon pase al salón, la clase está por comenzar. Usted señorita Swan sígame necesito hablar con usted.-

Alice hizo caso a lo que el prefecto dijo, dándome un apretón y poniendo ojos de qué pasa, se alejó poco a poco de mí, mientras yo caminaba al lado del todo odioso y le hacía señas de no saber nada a mi amiga.

Me llevo por los ya conocidos pasillos de la institución, pero alto, me llevaba a la salida de la escuela y había alguien más ahí, yo conocía perfectamente ese cabello, esos anchos y hermosos hombros, vestía muy formal y se veía devoradoramente guapo, mis pies me traicionaron y casi caigo cuando pase por una piedra haciéndome tropezar y trastabillar hasta caer en sus brazos que me sostenían como el ángel que él era para mí, mi respiración me traiciono, no quería voltear a verlo porque sabía que me quedaría viéndolo como una estúpida, pero el tomo mi barbilla con sus grandes y delicados dedos haciéndome verlo a los ojos, asustada voltee a ver a donde tenía que estar el prefecto pero el ya no estaba ahí, lo siguiente fue ser tomada en brazos para subirme en un auto, aun con mi respiración entrecortada y sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, seguía hipnotizada por este hombre, lo único que faltaba ya está por hacerlo cuando me acomodo en el coche volvió a levantar mi barbilla y él se inclino hacia a mí para darme un dulce beso.

Solo me limite a parpadear cuando se alejó de mí, me acomode mejor en el asiento y agache mi mirada hacia mis manos, él iba conduciendo, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el del motor. Muero por verlo y tocarlo, pero no puedo es una de sus absurdas reglas, no es justo el me atormenta con esa actitud, ni modo me gritaba mi subconsciente sabias a lo que te atenías.

Mírame-

¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien? Solo me limite a voltear a verlo hasta sus labios

Mírame, a los ojos-

Oh dios mío, por fin puedo verlo a sus ojos, ser sumisa no es algo que me agrade pero es la única manera de estar cerca de él y de que sea mío, me gusta tanto... No, no te hagas tonta BELLA lo amas como una idiota.

Disculpa el haberte traído de esta manera, pero nos vamos de viaje-

Cómo? Yo de viaje con él? Sola? Una sonrisa se asoma por mis labios, esto debe ser una broma

¿De… de viaje?-

El me dedica una mirada, para después seguir viendo al frente.

Claro y como mi pareja actual debes acompañarme-

Yo solo asentí mí dando consentimiento

Eso será hasta mañana, vine por ti para que hablemos sobre lo nuestro-

Suspire y me dedique a contemplar el camino que recorríamos, tenía miedo de lo que teníamos que tratar, ¿querría dejarme? De solo pensarlo se me hizo un hueco en el corazón y sin darme cuenta empecé a respirar pesadamente, mis manos se pusieron heladas y sentía mis ojos aguados, no puedes llorar, él no quiere tu amor, NO PUEDES!

¿Qué pasa?-

Oh no él se dio cuenta de mi estado, no tengo la menor idea de qué decir de esto, solo volteo mi cara de manera que no vea rodar mis lágrimas, pero es un intento fallido por que el espejo me delata.

¿Por qué estas llorando? Bella… ¿te enamoraste de mi?-

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, mis lagrimas salieron sin poder controlarlas y se esparcieron por toda mi cara, estaba perdida, si él no pensaba dejarme con esto ya estaba más que seguro que lo hacía, no podía perderlo, pero estúpidamente ya lo hice. No tenía nada más que hacer.

Edward paro en el estacionamiento del edificio donde está su departamento.

Entonces explícame ¿por qué estas llorando? Es algo que no va conmigo…-

Tenía que contestarle algo, un mes de estar con él no ha sido suficiente para mí, no tendré más remedio más que decirle otra verdad, para no mentir.

Lloro por…-

¿Lloras por tu ex? Eso es lo que pasa, ¿estas llorando por Mike?-

Mis ojos se abrieron totalmente, no lo mires no puedes verlo a los ojos recuérdalo, gritaba mi yo interior.

Él es un gran amigo, yo… solo lo extraño.-

Lo siguiente fue sentir un portazo del lado del conductor, mi puerta se abrió y unas manos me agarraron de mis muñecas de manera poco delicada.

Oh….-

Escuchaste lo que acabas de decirme... Es que acaso ¿quieres regresar con él?-

Por favor suéltame, solo dije que es un buen amigo y lo extraño.-

Me soltó y yo sobe mis muñecas, él se dedico a dar pasos largos de un lugar a otro, mientras yo observaba mis muñecas y me repetía que no debía correr y pedirle perdón...

Bella, ¿quieres que acabemos de una vez por todas con todo esto?-

Mi cara palideció, mis piernas se aflojaron y sentí que iba a caer al piso. Hable en un hilo de voz

No, yo no quiero que esto acabe…nunca-

Lo último lo dejo estático, sin moverse después de varios minutos en silencio se acercó a mí, levanto mi cara con sus delicadas, grandes y bien formadas manos.

¿Quieres pasar a tomar una copa al departamento?-

La pregunta es necia, con el iría hasta el fin del mundo. Yo asentí y él sonrió, acerco sus labios a los míos y me beso deleitándose con mi boca y yo con su embriagador sabor. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas, una la coloco en mi espalda baja mientras la otra presionaba mí nunca para pegarme lo más posible a él.

Sabes que te veo y ya te deseo, no sé que me hiciste pero me tienes hechizado.-

Sin quererlo sentí una lagrima rodar por mi cara, era mi único consuelo tener su deseo apasionado y desenfrenado por mí.

Ve como me tienes mujer, esto no debería ser permitido.-

Tomo una de mis manos y la llevo a su bulto, haciéndome ver cuán gran efecto tenía yo en el.

Voy a tomarte aquí, Bella vas a ser mía.-

Sentí como el libido corría por mi cuerpo, sus palabras contenían promesa y amenaza, eso hizo desearlo más, y responderle el beso feroz y ardiente que me ofreció.

Me recargo en el coche mientras su mano subía la falda del uniforme, este hombre me volvía loca masajeo mi muslo mientras envolvía mi falda en la cintura, mi respiración ya estaba perdida, el corazón me latía rápidamente mientras el besaba mi cuello, y la mano con que me levanto la falda se iba a mi centro, tocando por encima de mis bragas, un gritito ahogado salió de mi garganta.

Oh… ummm.-

Estas tan mojada, me encanta que siempre estés lista para mi…veme a los ojos.-

Yo alce mi cabeza a él, mientras quede medio recostada en el cofre del carro pero mis ojos estaban cerrados, si los abría sentía que me venía y era demasiado pronto para eso.

Vamos bebé, abre esos hermosos ojos verdes, anda quiero verlos.-

No.. no podía, pero era tan débil su voz aterciopelada me estaba derrumbando y no hacerle caso hacia que se comprimiera mi corazón.

Vamos… quiero ver cómo te corres para mí...-

Vamos abre tus malditos ojos me gritaba mi subconsciente, aprovecha que te da la oportunidad de ver sus hermosos ojos. Derrotada los abrí sabiendo a lo que me atenía.

Así está mejor bebé, y no los cierres.-

Lo último lo dijo mientras mis bragas eran arrancadas y daba caricias a mi clítoris… oh esto era como tocar el cielo con las manos, pero yo también quería contacto, tengo que tocarlo pero eso me costara caro… "vamos no seas gallina" gritaba mi subconsciente "vamos muero por tocarlo" no… no puedo… lo único que hice fue verlo con ojos de suplica, y él me dijo

Quiero correrme contigo.-

Yo solo me limite a gemir.

Oh.. ummm.-

Escucharte gemir es como música celestial para mis oídos.-

El seguía acariciando mi centro sin introducirse en mi sexo, pero solo con esas caricias sentía que no podía mas que ya iba a llegar

Por favor entra en mí.-

Oooh bebé si, gime para mi ándale chiquita.-

Sin esperarlo introdujo dos dedos de una estocada, mi grito fue ensordecedor, si no es por el carro y que me tiene inclinada hubiera caído al suelo, simplemente ya no tengo respiración y sus dedos se mueven con tanta facilidad dentro de mi, y siendo tan GRANDES, ooh puedo sentirlos tan poderosos, largos y perfectos.

Córrete para mi, vamos chiquita gime y grita para mi.-

Umm… oh dios miooo me vengo…. Me vengo... ooooooooohhhhhhh…-

Asi chiquita asi vamos.-

Me fal…ta tan…. Po..co…-

Oh amo tu cara.-

No teniendo piedad de mi empezó a morder mi labio inferior siendo este su último movimiento para dejarme llevar por tan intenso orgasmo.

Edward…..ooh ohh…-

Estaba recostada sin fuerzas, dependía totalmente del hombre que me veía con hambre, deseo y lujuria, era suya y siempre seria así, esperamos hasta que recupere mi respiración y mis piernas retomaron sus fuerzas, me levante quise bajar mi falta pero me detuvo, desabrochando su pantalón y recostándome en el asiento trasero del coche, definitivamente esto no se quedaba hasta aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

Él también quería desahogarse y eso provoco que mi excitara de nuevo, sus ojos se mezclaron con los míos, lo siguiente fue sentir como sacaba su miembro y lo paseaba de arriba hacia abajo en mi centro, me vi obligada a cerrar mis ojos para poder aguantar sus caricias, mientras el también cerraba los suyos para sentir un mayor placer, me moría por tocarlo pero el aun no me daba la orden, odiaba tener que ser sumisa y no poder tener una relación normal, pero sin él no quería nada.

Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con su oscura mirada, acerco sus labios peligrosamente a los míos, mientras dejaba su miembro en mi entrada, tomo mis manos y las coloco en su cuello, bajo junto con ellas empezando por sus hombros y pecho, dando un masaje rápido en sus pezones, prosiguió mas abajo encontrándome con su estomago, cerré mis ojos esto verdaderamente era glorioso, amo su cuerpo es tan atlético, fuerte y suave, el me llama.

Bella abre tus ojos linda, quiero ver esos chocolates bellos y profundos…-

Volvemos a lo mismo, me hipnotiza y solo hago caso.

Así esta mejor bebé, amo ver tus ojos encendidos por mí, por desearme.-

Acerco su lengua a mis labios, lamio del labio inferior al superior, continuo haciendo círculos entre ambos y yo abrí mi boca, dándole el acceso que me pedía para profundizar el beso, uní mi lengua junto con la de él, y nos entregamos a un beso lleno de pasión, dejo caer su cuerpo completo sobre mi, mientras su miembro alcanzo a entrar la puntita, ambos gemimos pero seguimos ahogándonos en nuestro beso. Sus labios descendieron a mi cuello, luego a mis pechos, oh era tan rico sentir como me mordía, besaba y chupaba sin clemencia, lleve mis manos a su miembro y lo toque, escuchar el gemido que lanzo mi hermoso profesor me causo efecto en mi, haciéndome empapar y por consiguiente el pene de Edward también se mojo.

Amo que seas tan caliente, quiero probar ese líquido salado y afrodisiaco que tienes en tu centro, y que llego hasta mi miembro.-

Ummmm….. oh… eres tan perfecc…tamente caliente, ohh… es tan graan..de lo amo.-

Edward soltó una risita ronca, y comenzó a bajar a mi abdomen chupando mi ombligo, yo me retorcí hacia abajo, provocando que su miembro entrara otro poco más.

¿Me estas tentando Bella? ¿Quieres que te joda rápido y fuerte? .-

Oh por dios, nunca imagine que me iba a mojar tanto como lo había hecho ahora, sus palabras sucias solo provocan que me corra de a poco, me siento mas excitada que antes y muerdo mi labio inferior, este hombre me mata, y yo estaré jodida pero quiero que haga eso, que me joda hasta el cansancio. Sus manos llegaron a las mías y las quito de su miembro, este salió de mi centro y se agacho para luego introducir su lengua dentro de mi. Ahora si me corro, cierro mis ojos y rezo por soportar más, quiero seguir sintiendo su lengua dentro de mi, recorrer de arriba hacia abajo.

Amo tu sabor salado, oww tu centro me mata es tan estrecho y rico...-

Oh… me vengo, por favor entra en mi... quiero venirme contigo-

Te daré otro regalito anda vente, déjate venir-

Oh no por dios, quiero…-

En ese momento tome su miembro y lo apreté con posesión.

Lo.. quieroo dentro de miiii, por favor.. oh oh oh-

El cerró sus ojos, pero no me hizo caso, movió su lengua con mas rapidez hasta que explote llegando a mi segundo orgasmo…

Dámelo todo, quiero tragármelo completo sin tirar una sola gota-

Estaba lamiendo todo mi líquido sin dejar rastro alguno que estuvo ahí. Estaba recuperando mi cuerpo y mi respiración, cuando pude me incorpore recargándome en el asiento, mientras estaba con mis piernas abiertas hacia él. Me anime y le dije

Gracias, pero ahora te toca a ti…-

Me incorpore mejor, me acerque a él y frote mi sexo en el suyo, haciendo círculos hacia él después que me empape de nuevo, me deslice hacia atrás hasta poder sacar mis piernas de donde enrollaban su cintura, y me hinque para hacer mi trabajo.

Le dedique una mirada traviesa, abrí mi boca y lo provoque mientras soplaba su miembro, empecé a lamer y a chupar como si fuera mi paleta favorita, verlo cerrar sus ojos y sus gestos de excitación me incitaban a hacer mi trabajo con mayor entusiasmo y mas de prisa, continúe lamiendo y chupando, no me quede con las ganas y di un pequeño mordisco a su base.

Oh joder, eres tan buena amo joder tu boca, así chiquita… oh se siente tan rico-

Seguí y seguí hasta sentir como contraía su cuerpo, se estaba viniendo y yo estaba tan excitada y gustosa por recibirlo y tomar el producto de ello hasta no dejar rastro, el momento llego, lamí y trague hasta no dejar evidencia que se corrió.

Eso fue exquisito, muchas gracias señorita Swan-

Oh, yo solo me ruborice y asentí.

Sabes que cuando te pones tímida, provocas que tenga mas y mas ganas de joderte verdad?-

Mi excitación estaba por los cielos, me acerque y empecé a frotarme en el. Mientras no despegaba mis ojos de los suyos.

Que quieres Bells? Dímelo… quiero escucharlo-

Que me hagas el amor, eso es lo que realmente quiero, pero me conformo.

Jódeme, quiero que me folles y que termines de entrar en mi.-

Uff, me la estas poniendo tan fácil, esa es mi chica.-

Seguí frotándome en el, ambos cerramos nuestros ojos y nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentíamos, de repente me sentí elevada, salimos del coche.

Enróllame tus piernas en mis caderas.-

Morí de placer, esta posición es tan intima, hice lo que me pidió.

Buena chica...-

Me regalo una sonrisa torcida, que me derritió de pies a cabeza.

Ahora sí, serás follada y jodida por mi.-

De mis labios salió un gemido de excitación y placer, me recargo en el cofre del auto, y sin pensarlo dos veces se introdujo dentro de mi, haciéndome gritar de placer, se quedo quito mientras ambos disfrutábamos del momento.

Eres exquisitamente estrecha, me encanta estar dentro de ti-

A mi me encanta tenerte dentro, y que folles y me hagas tuya como te venga en gana.-

En su cara se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa, me acomodo dejándome sentada en el lado del copiloto como ya mencione sobre el cofre, arriba de la llanta y saco su miembro, metió de nuevo su pene, pero solo la base. Eso me hizo agonizar, lo quería dentro, muy dentro de mi y él se hacia del rogar.

Puedes tocarme.-

Eso era lo que necesitaba, clave mis uñas en su espalda y eso lo encendió, ya que empezó a moverse de manera rápida y sin contemplaciones, mientras yo le seguía su ritmo y lo incitaba a seguir moviéndome circularmente a él.

Ohh… buena chica... así así, me fascinas…eres mía escuchaste, solo mía.-

Si.. Soy tu…ya. Solo tuu…yaaa-

Se acercó a mis labios y me beso, le regreso el beso de manera necesitada, ardiente y queriendo mas de él.

¿Te gusta así?, ¿Rápido y fuerte?-

Siempre jugaba conmigo y mi cerebro, tenerlo dentro me nublaba el pensamiento, mi mente estaba en blanco así que no obtuvo respuesta de mí, pero me sacrifico, se salió de mi y me miro con los ojos enojados.

¿A caso no piensa responderme señorita?-

Oh… que, ¿yo qué?-

Siempre te desubicas, eso me gusta, te hago perder el piso.-

Y comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras seguía sin introducirse de nuevo solo se frotaba circularmente en mi centro y mis muslos.

Repito la pregunta, ¿te gusta rápido y fuerte?-

Oh dios mio, este hombre va a matarme, justo en este momento me pone a pensar y calentarme la cabeza, bueno esa ya estaba caliente con los pensamientos que me hace tener.

Si, me encanta por favor no me dejes así.-

Me dedico una sonrisa arrogante y superficial, y volvió a entrar en mi centro, empezó a moverme con mas ímpetu y el coche lo resintió se movió junto con nosotros, estaba asustada y me agarre a sus hombros, sino es porque los carros son tan fuertes pensaría que iba a acabar en el suelo.

No ppien..ses… deja…te llevar anda córrete.-

Oh si, estoy tan cerca-

Vamos hermosa córrete vente conmigo…-

Estaba en su departamento, sentada en la cocina, mientras el me traía la copa de vino que le pedí, estoy asustada siento que me quiere dejar, pero me subconsciente me reprende, "estas loca, no puede quitarte las manos de encima" yo sonrió ante eso, si pero yo quiero mas que eso. Él llega con su caminar tan particular, con la camisa abierta y sus pantalones con solo el zipper arriba.

Aquí tiene señorita Swan.-

Levante mi vista y quede prendada en su mirada, parece un dios griego y yo torpe tomo la copa.

Gra..gracias-

El me dedica una mirada sexi.

¿Nerviosa… señorita?-

Oh no para nada, ¿usted que cree? Estaba asustada hasta mojar mis bragas.

Verte con una camisa mía te hacer ver mas apetecible y sexi.-

Agacho mi mirada mientras me pongo roja.

Gracias...-

Bueno hablemos Isabella se trata sobre lo de nosotros, siento que tenemos que hablar ya va un mes que estamos juntos, y siento que debemos hablar largo y tendido sobre todo…-

Me quede sin habla, mis fuerzas me abandonaron, mi respiración me empezó a traicionar y mi corazón se comprimió, "esto tenia que pasar" grito mi subconsciente, yo la reprendí pidiéndole silencio, el aun no decía nada. Tenía una mirada indescifrable dedicada a mi, tomo un sorbo de su vino y por fin se dedico a hablar, mientras yo lo veía con cara de sufrimiento.

¿Alice puedes venir por mi?-

Ella era la única que siempre estaba conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, la adoro es como la hermana que nunca tuve.

Claro, ¿dónde estas? ¿Estas bien?-

Si, yo estoy en la avenida Álvaro Obregón, puedes recogerme en la calle Emiliana de Zubeldia por favor? Estaré en el semáforo.-

Si, espérame 10 minutos.-

Me siento destrozada, utilizada, humillada. No entiendo porque me siento así, yo pensé que él podría enamorarse de mi, que seria su otra mitad, pero no… no lo era, y fui tan estúpida al pensarlo. Mi corazón late porque aun respiro, mis ojos observan porque los mantengo abiertos y mi lagrimas están rodando porque lo estoy extrañando y porque lo amo como una infeliz, pero tengo que ser fuerte dejarlo ir, cuando amas quieres lo mejor para esa persona, aunque tu no seas lo mejor.

Levante mi vista y un sentra negro de paro enfrente de mí. Era ella mi hermana Alice, solo subí al coche y baje la mirada a mis manos, ella agarro mi mano izquierda y le dio un apretón, en un susurro me dijo.

Estoy contigo, recuerda que aquí estoy siempre.-

Escuchar sus palabras hizo que las lágrimas con las que tanto luche para que salieran, ahora rodaba por mis mejillas. Solo le susurre un

Gracias-

Ella asintió y dio marcha al auto, de seguro me llevaba a mi casa pero yo no quería estar ahí, me recordaba a él, su aroma quedo impregnada ahí, ¿por qué el amor es tan difícil? ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre terminamos sufriendo? Odio el amor, odio a ver caído en sus redes, pero amo el haber disfrutado el tiempo que me regalo, lo bien que me hizo sentir y el recuerdo que dejo conmigo.

¿Puedes dejarme en el parque que esta cerca de mi casa?-

¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

Levante mi vista y le dedique una sincera mirada.

No quiero molestarte Alice-

Nunca lo haces, sabes que te amo y eres una hermana para mí.-

Tu también lo eres...-

Me quedo contigo, Jasper lo entenderá, después le explico.-

Gracias-

Llegamos al lugar y nos sentamos en una banca, pensé en cada una de las cosas que sucedieron en este mes, tenia que llorar no me reprimí mas y deje escapar las lagrimas que me estaban atormentando y picando los ojos. Mi subconsciente me reprimió "sabias que esto pasaría, no puedes estar así" "además, no seas tan estúpida ¿crees que él se enamoraría de ti? Siendo tan patosa y un desastre completamente" "levántate hay muchos hombres en este mundo, él es uno del montón, eres hermosa vamos arriba"

De manera determinante limpie mis lagrimas, me levante del lugar Alice me vio extrañada.

Que pasa Bella?-

Me voy, eso es lo que pasa necesito irme ¿me llevas al aeropuerto?-

Estas segura que… ¿quieres irte…Por qué?-

Cuando me encuentre mejor te cuento, ahora ¿me haces el favor?-

Claro que si, pero es que me vas abandonar amiga-

No, solo es un viaje para despejarme, prometo volver lo mas pronto que pueda-

Te estaré esperando cariño-

Gracias amiga-

Ambas nos subimos al coche y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el aeropuerto, él me estaba esperando ahí.

Abordamos, después de horas espantosas de vuelo y esperar en el aeropuerto llegamos a Londres

Puede explicarme ¿por qué esta tan seria señorita?-

Por fin me hablo, ya estábamos en la suite del hotel, por qué quieres dejarme, quería gritarle pero no podía hacerlo, era tan débil que no me salían las palabras, solo quería dejarme embarazada y luego marcharse para tenerme ahí, cuando el quisiera, me quería como su esclava TEMPORAL, pero yo no quería una vida así, que el me tuviera cuando quisiera y compartirlo con otra, mi silencio, cuando me lo ofreció creo que le indico un sí, quitándole lo del embarazo eso no me lo comento, me entere por una llamada telefónica que tuvo después de hacerme el amor en su cama.

Es que tenía un letrero en mi frente que dijera "jueguen conmigo, soy tan estúpida que todo me creo, solo endúlzame el oído y listo" ese comentario solo me hizo sentirme mas frágil, después de tragar la saliva que se estaba juntando en mi boca hable.

No sucede nada.-

No juegue conmigo señorita véame a los ojos.-

Juega conmigo, sabe que sus ojos son mi perdición si lo veo, me doy por derrotada. Suspire y levante la mirada.

Veme a los ojos y dime que no pasa nada.-

Me hipnotizo con su voz determinante y seria.

No.. no… no pasa….-

No puede continuar el llanto se adueño de mi y no pude detener las lagrimas que me traicionaron, con el dorso de mi mano trate de limpiarlas, pero sentí sus calidad y hermosas manos limpiando una a una.

No llores chiquita, tranquila, solo dime que pasa.-

Todo, me pasa todo por que tu existes, porque quieres destrozar aun mas mi pobre corazón. No quise hablar así que actué me acerque a él y lo bese con fervor, necesidad, rencor con todos los sentimientos que me estaban quemando por dentro, solo una vez mas, y me iría por la puerta grande, yo seria la que lo deje, el destino siempre nos cambia el camino que trazamos porque nosotros somos los dueños de nuestro destino, era completamente su esclava, hacia todo lo que él quería y si fueron hermosos momentos, me sentía feliz haciéndolo feliz a él pero basta, yo no quiero que mi vida se esta para siempre.

Seguí besándolo el me respondió el beso empezó a lamer mi labio inferior y abrí mi boca para darle el acceso que me estaba pidiendo, me tomo los muslos y subió mis piernas en sus caderas.

Su Erección estaba palpable, iba incrementando conforme subía la fogosidad de nuestro beso, este era el ultimo encuentro que tendríamos, disfrutaría el fin de semana en Londres y después me iría, restregué mi sexo en su pene y empecé a moverme por encima de nuestra ropa, el empezó a masajearme por encima de las bragas que traía, mientras hacia giras la falda que traía, poco a poco me fue recostando en el suelo, me desabrocho la blusa, se desabotono la camisa y toque su pecho, por fin hice lo que siempre quise hacer, el me quedo mirando estupefacto pero yo le dedique una sonrisa tímida, y el solo sonrió deslumbrándome con sus dientes tan blancos y perfectos, me quito las manos y las sostuvo a los lados de mi cabeza con las suyas.

Cuando me vio mas calmada dejo mis manos libres, mientras me veía profundamente se fue bajando sus pantalones y continuo con sus bóxer hasta las rodillas, se inclino y chupo mi labio inferior, apoyo su peso en mi y empezó a frotarse mientras yo disfrutaba de la sensación y me dejaba envolver por el placer que estaba creciendo en mi vientre, estaba muy necesitada y solo él podía apagar el fuego que se iba encendiendo dentro de mi.

Arranco mis bragas, quito mi sostén empezó a lamer y chupar mis pezones, estaba mas que excitada y el mas que necesitado por estar dentro de mi, así que de un tirón se hundió duro y profundo dentro de mi, juntos sollozamos por lo bien que eso se sentía, nos empezamos a mover buscando la cúspide, el éxtasis, toque su pecho nuevamente y me apoyo en el, él se quedo rígido y a mi me dio igual, le di un beso en él, y sentí como me convulsionaba, el calor dentro de mi exploto y fue desapareciendo mientras el golpeo un poco mas hasta caer rendido sobre mi, quede con mi cabeza volteada a su espalda y él estaba apoyado en mi pecho, las lagrimas empezaron a rodar, el me beso el cuello, yo limpie mis lagrimas.

Tomo mi mano, me levanto del piso y me llevo a la cama en sus brazos.

Ya era domingo por la tarde, estábamos llegando al DF, él se estaba despidiendo de mí, mientras yo lo abrazaba

Fue el mejor fin de semana que he tenido en mi vida, señorita Swan.-

Mi corazón se hincho y al momento se comprimió, haciéndose lo mas pequeño posible, esta era la despedida, el agradecimiento y el ultimo adiós.

Gracias por este fin de semana, fui muy feliz te lo agradezco mucho, recuerde que lo quiero maestro.-

El me miro juguetonamente y sonrió.

Ahora, ¿soy el maestro? Yo también la quiero señorita Swan… en mi cama-

Estaba tan feliz, todo iba perfecto hasta que dijo "en mi cama" le sonreí lo mas que puede, siendo falsa y sin llegarme la sonrisa a mis ojos, una vez mas lo abrace y nos alejamos para darnos un beso, profundo, lleno de ansiedad, de sueños, lujuria, y promesas, esas promesas que las veía tan lejanas. Me abrazo de nuevo regalándome una mirada picara y hermosa, subió a su auto y partió, dejándome a fuera de mi casa.

Una lagrima rodo, entre por mis maletas, Salí y estaba un taxi esperándome, mi vuelo salió en 45 minutos… ya casi no tenia tiempo, me subí al taxi y marque el teléfono de Alice.

Hermana, perdóname tengo que irme, mi corazón esta roto y sin vida, no olvides que te amo y te voy a extrañar mucho, no se si volveré solo se, que quiero sanar mi corazón y volver a ser la misma Isabella de siempre, gracias por todo dale un beso a Jasper de mi parte, y sean muy felices…-

Bells ¿Estas ahí… Bella? No cuelgues…-

Ya había colgado mi vida en el DF había terminado, por un tiempo indefinido.

Aborde nuevamente el avión, pero en esta ocasión sola, mis lagrimas eran mis compañeras y me abrace mientras despegábamos.

Iría a Francia buscando una nueva vida, quería arrancármelo aunque costara quedarme sin corazón y sin piel, llegue a esa hermosa ciudad con el alma negra sin ganas de vivir, tenia que salir adelante por él o por ella, lo que fuera seria mi sostén y lo que me mantendría viva y luchando.

9 meses después…

Dios mio ayúdame, mi bebe tiene que nacer bien, por favor su papa y yo lo necesitamos con nosotros que no le pase nada, me estaba volviendo loca rezándole a dios para que mi bebe naciera con vida, era mi recuerdo de él de ese mes que pasamos y disfrutamos tanto, lo extraño mucho pero ahora tengo a otra persona a mi lado, que nos ama a mi bebe y a mi y que daría la vida por alguno de los dos.

Mi bebe ya había nacido, era niño y lo llame como su padre Edward Anthony, era su copia en miniatura me recordaba tanto a él, era como estar viéndolo diario. Mi esposo se acercó a nosotros.

Como esta el campeón?-

Le regale una sonrisa sincera y llena de ternura.

El campeón esta perfectamente bien, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?-

Muy bien cariño, sabes que amo mi profesión-

Le sonreí y el beso mis labios, baje mi mirada y quede viendo al fruto de aquel amor.

¿Lo recuerdas a él verdad?-

Levante mi mirada y las lagrimas estaban por salir.

No llores por favor, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.-

Perdóname, por favor perdóname… por.. Todo-

No digas eso, tu perdóname a mi-

Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte-

Claro que tienes mucho que perdonarme cariño, te amo y perdóname por haber sido tan estúpido para hacerte esa proposición y dejarte ir, yo sabia que era la despedida y me comporte tan estúpido que no hice nada para detenerte.-

Lo amo profesor, usted y mi hijo son lo mejor que dios me ha dado y le agradezco tanto-

Yo soy el que debe agradecer, por tener todo en la vida, el mejor, hijo, matrimonio y sobretodo la mejor esposa, la amo señora de Cullen.-

Una risita salió de mis labios y el sonrió.

Yo lo amo más señor Cullen.-

Nos besamos y sellamos el amor que nos tenemos, después de aquel día en el que llegue al departamento cuando fue por mi, platicamos…

Flashback.-

Bueno hablemos Isabella se trata sobre lo de nosotros, siento que tenemos que hablar ya va un mes que estamos juntos, y siento que debemos hablar largo y tendido sobre todo…-

Dígame que pasa-

Le hable temblando del miedo y anticipando la despedida.

Quiero que siempre seas MI ESCLAVA, ya no temporal sino PERMANENTE, no quiero una relación seria ya te lo dije, pero acepta ser mía, anda dime que si.-

Empezó a besarme, a ir mas allá y yo me perdí en su cuerpo simplemente no respondí nada. Después de haber hecho el amor, me levante a las 5:15 AM por un vaso de agua, él no estaba costado a mi lado, camine por la sala y vi luz en la cocina, me acerque sin hacer ruido él estaba platicando con alguien.

No, ella esta aquí,… sabes que no quiero un compromiso… la única alternativa es embarazarla para que nunca pueda irse de mi lado….-

Me quede helada, petrificada mis piernas se hicieron gelatina, no respondían, después de mucho insistirle salí corriendo hacia la habitación y me quede abrazada llorando en la almohada, 30 minutos después el entro a la recamara, yo cerré mis ojos para hacerme la dormida, él se metió bajo las frazadas y me abrazo, jalándome hacia él.

Serás mía, no te quiero compartir con nadie, un hijo es la mejor solución-

Beso mi frente, me dio la espalda y llore durante toda la noche.

Fin Flashback

Lo se mi vida, fui un estúpido con aquello proposición y veme, aquí estoy contigo y mi hijo, los amo y nunca me dejen.-

Mis ojos se empañaron de lagrimas, era tan feliz, lo tenia todo, no podría tener un final mas feliz que el que tengo ahora.

TE AMO-

LA AMO SEÑORA SWAN, y lo que quise se cumplió, estas atada a mi por nuestro hijo y nuestro amor-

Los dos se quedaron admirando a su hijo y sellando un nuevo comienzo con un dulce y casto beso.

Fin….

Espero les haya gustado, es lo primero que público en fanfiction, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer, sin mas que decir mas que GRACIAS me retiro ;). Se aceptan comentarios ¡.


	3. Explicaciones

**-Nota de Autor-**

Debido a los comentarios que me hacen llegar chicas, no sé que paso con el segundo capitulo seguro se mando cortado y perdí el documento oficial:/! Pero les comento en partes que se perdieron.

Primero que nada, no aparecieron los guiones para separar una acción de la otra.

En esta parte.

.

.

**Bueno hablemos Isabella se trata sobre lo de nosotros, siento que tenemos que hablar ya va un mes que estamos juntos, y siento que debemos hablar largo y tendido sobre todo…-**

**Me quede sin habla, mis fuerzas me abandonaron, mi respiración me empezó a traicionar y mi corazón se comprimió, "esto tenia que pasar" grito mi subconsciente, yo la reprendí pidiéndole silencio, el aun no decía nada. Tenía una mirada indescifrable dedicada a mi, tomo un sorbo de su vino y por fin se dedico a hablar, mientras yo lo veía con cara de sufrimiento.**

Continuo con…

**¿Alice puedes venir por mi?-**

**Ella era la única que siempre estaba conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, la adoro es como la hermana que nunca tuve.**

Aquí yo deje la plática inconclusa, pasándome a "las consecuencias de esa conversación omitida" que después la escribí como un flashback!

Después se confundieron por aquí también…

**Ambas nos subimos al coche y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el aeropuerto, él me estaba esperando ahí.**

**Abordamos, después de horas espantosas de vuelo y esperar en el aeropuerto llegamos a Londres**

**Puede explicarme ¿por qué esta tan seria señorita?-**

Aquí Bella se va a Londres, el viaje que un dia antes le dijo a Edward que harian juntos…

Como leyeron Bella abandona a Edward, después de llegar de su viaje juntos…

**Una lagrima rodo, entre por mis maletas, Salí y estaba un taxi esperándome, mi vuelo salió en 45 minutos… ya casi no tenia tiempo, me subí al taxi y marque el teléfono de Alice.**

**Hermana, perdóname tengo que irme, mi corazón esta roto y sin vida, no olvides que te amo y te voy a extrañar mucho, no se si volveré solo se, que quiero sanar mi corazón y volver a ser la misma Isabella de siempre, gracias por todo dale un beso a Jasper de mi parte, y sean muy felices…-**

**Bells ¿Estas ahí… Bella? No cuelgues…-**

**Ya había colgado mi vida en el DF había terminado, por un tiempo indefinido.**

Prosiguiendo llega la parte mas confundida!

**Mi bebe ya había nacido, era niño y lo llame como su padre Edward Anthony, era su copia en miniatura me recordaba tanto a él, era como estar viéndolo diario. Mi esposo se acercó a nosotros.**

**Como esta el campeón?-**

**Le regale una sonrisa sincera y llena de ternura.**

**El campeón esta perfectamente bien, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?-**

**Muy bien cariño, sabes que amo mi profesión-**

**Le sonreí y el beso mis labios, baje mi mirada y quede viendo al fruto de aquel amor.**

**¿Lo recuerdas a él verdad?-**

Cuando le dice, "¿Lo recuerdas a él verdad?" se refiere a él, ósea a Edward, **pero como era antes** que solo la quería para sus necesidades. Por eso después le pide perdón, y si TERMINAN JUNTOS, fue error de dedo poner SEÑORA SWAN! Debió ser SRA CULLEN

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una disculpa chicas realmente no sé que pasó! Mil gracias por leer! Por sus reviews y por todo.

ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO ONE SHOOT...

- Eso así es, abra los ojos-lo dijo haciéndome círculos en mis pómulos con el mismo dedo- seguro se ha cruzado con hombres estúpidos, porque usted es perfecta ¿lo sabe?, perfecta para mi y….- se acercó sensualmente a mis labios- para mis… necesidades.

Oh… esto era de locos, acaso... me… ¿me estaba haciendo una atenta invitación a su cama?, tome aire y lo mire a sus ojos, una sonrisa se marco en mi rostro ¡Era ahora o nunca, vamos Isabella!

Ya tengó la mitad hecha, falta poco para ser súbida (ademas de ser beteada), por cierto Gracias por aceptarme.


End file.
